Daily Lives Of Arendelle Royalty
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: A series of stories based on one word prompts that're connected by characters and setting. All Elsanna (Elsa/Anna) and range from K to M. Leave suggestions and see if yours is taken!


**Don't own Frozen, Disney does. PRAISE BE TO DISNEY! **

Based this on a prompt I randomly came across on Tumblr and I couldn't resist. The idea was too cute to pass up. Enjoy!

_I promise I'm also working on the next chapter of Mending An Icy Break, but this was just too precious to pass up!_

* * *

It had been a relatively quiet morning today in the castle, with very little transpiring aside from one convocation that was scheduled at half past nine. Far too early for Arendelle's princess, but thankfully the queen was always at the crack of dawn.

Anna remembered that her sister needed to rise early to prepare for the assembly; she felt Elsa slip out of the bed, heard her footsteps creaking the floorboards of their shared bedroom floor, and the fumbling at the far end of the room as Elsa slipped behind the dressing screen.

That was, of course, well over three hours ago. Since that point Anna had drifted in and out of consciousness a number of times, only vaguely remembering the tenderest of kisses that her sister had placed on her forehead and the delicate touch of her sister's cold fingertips to her cheek.

It was about ten to eleven when the strawberry blonde began to finally stir awake; the lumps under the heavy decorative quilts on her bed rousing and the tussled mane of her vibrant hair shifting. A soft groan escaped the princess, a very unbefitting sound, as she was met by a stream of sunlight that filtered through the window nearest her.

"S'too bright…" She murmured blurrily, rubbing the heels of her palms against her closed eyes, "Mmm; Elsa…? You gone?" She asked softly, uncovering her eyes and blinking. It took her a moment to adjust to consciousness, brushing a few stray hairs from the corner of her mouth with her knuckles. "Guess so…" She shrugged, tossing the blankets aside and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Then queen, meanwhile, was seated in her throne, strumming her fingers against the armrest. This meeting had drawn on far longer than she'd anticipated, and she was far past being able to have brunch with her sister, and as such as was admittedly a bit irritable. Her blue eyes flicked between the faces of the discussing dignitaries, half listening to their discussing the exports of Arendelle, and half wishing to conclude for the afternoon.

" –but the last shipment was well over a week later than was expected for its arrival!" A well-dressed portly gentleman – the overseer of foreign transports, and a visiting representative of a neighbouring kingdom – stated bluntly.

"Well my men can hardly account for the weather, now can they? It was an unforeseen storm, our ships are otherwise timely." The other man – in charge of maintaining and monitoring the ships in and out of the fjord – quipped, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "I assure you that, aside from sudden complications, our ships will always arrive as expected." The transports minister seemed unconvinced, but relented.

"I should hope so; Arendelle is a valued trade partner." Elsa perked up a bit; a middle ground had been met? _Finally_! The arguing had been going on far too long, and was holding up the end of the assembly. The trades minister suddenly turned, bowing respectfully Elsa, who straightened up and nodded her head to him. "Your majesty, the kingdom of Corona is eternally grateful for your seeing us, and for understanding our concerns."

"Of course," Elsa smiled ever so slightly, trying to subdue the bubbly excitement in her stomach, wanting to rush back to Anna; "We will be sure to send word if the sea appears too treacherous for our ships to sail, to avoid any more confusion." The man smiled and stood, turning and opening his mouth. When Elsa spotted his lips parting she inhaled deeply, sucking in a deep breath of air, and holding it.

_No, no, no. No more talking_. She hissed to herself, eyes narrowing. The man then coughed. Elsa's shoulders slumped as she relaxed, and she breathed softly. Then it happened.

_Hiccup!_

Elsa quickly shot her hand up, covering her mouth, and blushing embarrassedly. The men standing in the room all turned their attentions to her, seeing a faint twinkle of snow fall, having burst suddenly into existence and flutter to the ground in front of the queen's feet. The platinum blonde's cheeks burned rosily, her eyes flicking around, and her heart beginning to race.

"M-My apologies, please, excuse me." She stood, walking at a briskly pace and quickly exiting the room. It wasn't more than ten steps outside of the throne room before another hiccup escaped Elsa, followed by a burst of snow which shot out and blanketed the floor in front of her feet. A few passing housemaids stopped and stared at the queen, who straightened up and regained her stoic composure.

This quickly failed her, however, as another hiccup broke the façade.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" One of the women asked softly, eyes falling on Elsa. The queen raised her hand dismissively and remained silent. The cluster of women dispersed at the gesture, keeping their eyes down.

_Hiccup!_ Another unflattering burst from the queen, followed by another pile of powdery snow. Elsa's cheeks were practically on fire; she needed to do something, drink water perhaps? She just knew that she needed to remedy this affliction.

"Water," She whispered to herself, "mother always said a glass of cold water cures the hiccups." She reasoned, turning on her heel and heading towards the staircase. As she walked several more hiccups escaped her, causing several more bursts of snow to appear and sprinkle on the ground.

Fearing she wouldn't make it to the kitchen before another fit of hiccups befell her, the queen paused, trying to remember the list of treatments for such an ailment. _Holding your breath, that was one_. Stilling, and placing her hand on her chest, the queen inhaled sharply through her nose. She held it, her lungs swelling and soon feeling as though they might burst. Unfortunately, it failed. The queen hiccupped her first breath out, followed by three less vocal hiccups and a small mound of snow appeared on the ground.

"T-That didn't work," She breathed, her brow furrowing, annoyed, "I need to…fix this. I'm getting snow everywhe–_hiccup!_" And then there was yet another blast of snow, this one shooting out and creating a line of white powder in front of the platinum blonde.

Hurriedly, walking around the snow, the queen headed towards the kitchen. She descended the stairs, hiccupping twice more, leaving some snow on the twentieth and seventh steps; Elsa entered the main hall and strode forwards to the east entrance, with her hand cupped over her mouth.

As she neared the door, the monarch felt somewhat relieved, knowing she'd be able to get a much needed glass of water soon enough. It was, unfortunate, that at that exact moment Anna scurried out of the entranceway with an armful of jam filled pastries, one of which was half in her mouth, making her cheeks puff outwards.

"_El-tha_?" The princess murmured, trying to speak her sister's name around the food in her mouth, which dislodged it and caused it to fall onto the ground. "Uhm, this…isn't what it looks like?" She tried, wincing a bit.

"Anna, I…I don't have time for this right now, I need to…to…" The queen felt the unmistakable tightness of another hiccup rising up, trying to stifle it and failing miserably, as she hiccupped loudly and blasted a stream of snow at her sister.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement; Anna had taken a faceful of snow and was currently holding some freshly snow covered pastries. They weren't quite ruined, _per se_, but the snow definitely needed to be dusted off before she could eat them.

"I know I shouldn't be stealing stuff from the kitchen, Elsa," Anna whined, shaking her head, trying to whip the snow off her face, "but was that really necessary?" Elsa blushed deeply, staring wide eyed, like a reindeer caught in the headlights.

"Anna…I, I'm…I didn't mean t–_hiccup!_" And then there was a second burst of snow to join the first, covering the poor princess of Arendelle.

"Elsa_aa_!" Anna whined again, dropping the pastries and wiping the snow off her face with her hands.

"I really am sorry, Anna," Elsa replied softly, covering her mouth with her hand, "I have…the…hiccups." She admitted softly.

"So that means you have to blow snow in my face?" Anna snapped, half glaring, though there was no real anger behind it. "Wait," The princess blinked, "hiccups? So you really can't help it?" Elsa shook her head. The strawberry blonde stood there for a moment, looking her sister over before grinning wickedly, a devious plan forming in her mind.

The younger sister suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Elsa's forearm and pulling her hand from her mouth, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. The queen stiffened and frost began to creep up the surrounding walls and ceiling. After a moment of enjoying the warmth of her sister's lips on hers, Elsa pulled back and breathed.

"A-Anna! We could get caught!" She hissed scoldingly. Anna returned the stern look with a wide smile. Elsa blinked and then raised a brow. "Yes?"

"It worked, silly." She stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Really, I sacrificed my pastries to help you, and that's the thanks I get?" Elsa scoffed and then smiled.

"What worked? Startling me?"

"I scared you," Anna corrected quickly, jabbing a finger up at her sister, "so I scared–"

"You startled." Elsa interrupted, an amused smirk on her lips.

"–fine, _startled_," Anna rolled her eyes, "I _startled_ the hiccups away." Elsa blinked and then laughed.

"I guess you did; thank you." The princess smiled widely and gave her sister a hug. Elsa returned it and smiled lovingly down at her baby sister. They held the hug for a moment, until the sounds of clattering from behind the kitchen door filtered out, followed by a voice, separating the sisters. Anna paled, ducking behind Elsa, who turned her head to look back at the cowering princess.

"She took them, didn't she? Again!" A voice hollered, Elsa recognized it as Gerda's. The heavier set woman then suddenly appeared before them, pushing the two swinging doors of the kitchen apart. Her angered expression faltered and she quickly put on a genuine smile at seeing Elsa. "Queen Elsa, your highness, is something wrong?" Elsa blinked and then understood.

"No, not anymore," She felt Anna's hand grip the sleeve of her dress near the shoulder and she smirked, "I assume you're looking for her…" Elsa stepped aside enough to uncover Anna, but not so much as to disconnect her sister's hand from her arm. Anna yelped and then smiled sheepishly. Gerda's eyes fell on her with a disapproving stare.

"Princess Anna, you stole another plate of pastries; those were meant for dinner this evening." Anna pouted her lower lip and Elsa raised her hand.

"Gerda, I will have Anna clean up the pastries and will punish her myself." Gerda seemed satisfied with this and bowed respectfully before receding back into the kitchen, the doors swinging closed. Anna continued to pout, turning to Elsa, who grinned back at her.

"Punish me yourself?"

"After you clean the pastries up, yes," Elsa pulled away and turned to face her sister, "I'll be waiting for you in _our_ bedroom."

It was Anna's turn to smirk.

* * *

**[!]** I'm thinking I'm going to write more oneshots like these based off of single word prompts. They'll range from K to M, depending, so if you guys want to suggest things please do! I'll read all suggestions and make up more of these.


End file.
